An aircraft may include a plurality of fixed aircraft components that generate data and are in communication with one or more aircraft systems, wherein the aircraft systems receive and/or process the generated data to perform aircraft functions. In some instances, the data generated by the components is communicated to the aircraft systems by wired interconnected networks. Wireless networks may replace the wired networks of an aircraft in communicating the data generated by the fixed aircraft components to the aircraft systems.